The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the secured provision of functions of a signaling network for distributed telecommunication applications.
Many telecommunication applications require functions of a signaling network, and therefore nowadays are only realized on those systems which have a connection to such a signaling network. The most important signaling network used in practice is presumably the so-called #7 signaling network (which is also simply referred to below as a #7 network). Such systems with direct linking to a signaling network on which telecommunication applications are nowadays realized are digital switching centers (e.g. for ISDN Supplementary Services) or central apparatuses of an Intelligent Network (IN).
Distribution of such applications to apparatuses (systems) which have no direct connection to a signaling network is not offered nowadays. That known technology has both advantages and disadvantages. The most serious disadvantages are:
a) Functions in the switching centers are usually available only to the region covered by the switching, but not in the entire telecommunication network.
b) Switching centers cannot be easily extended by applications by third parties, since proprietary special systems are usually involved.
c) The few central IN systems which have to execute all of the applications (e.g. IN value-added services) require a high administration outlay, are bottlenecks when there is high traffic volume, and are highly critical with regard to their functional reliability.
d) All of the data of all of the IN applications are present on the central IN systems, even though many data are purely application-specific. That fact leads inter alia to the above-mentioned high administration outlay, and furthermore entails even further problems because that large stock of data has to be regularly secured and protected against unauthorized access.
Against those disadvantages, the known solutions have the following advantages:
a) The known solutions are based on a reliable and mature technology. That is a crucial factor for the operation of a telecommunication network.
b) All of the necessary functions for charge recording, billing, statistics and for fulfilling other legal stipulations are present and certified.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus for the secured provision of functions of a signaling network for distributed telecommunication applications, that provide an improvement to the known technology which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and at the same time preserves the above-mentioned advantages of the heretofore-known methods and apparatuses of this general type.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for the secured provision of functions of a signaling network for distributed telecommunication applications, which comprises implementing or already having present an application logic on a decentralized apparatus of a communication network; setting up or utilizing functions on a central apparatus for linking to a signaling network; setting up or utilizing security functions on a central apparatus for protecting the signaling network and/or a central apparatus; and providing a communication device for communication between central and decentralized apparatuses to enable centrally available functions to be called from an application logic implemented in a decentralized manner.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, there is provided a method which further comprises setting up or utilizing service independent building blocks on a central apparatus.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, there is provided a method which further comprises setting up or utilizing security-critical functions, such as functions for billing, functions for charge recording, functions for statistics or functions for fulfilling legal conditions, on a central apparatus.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided, a decentralized apparatus of a communication network, comprising a device for implementing application logic; and a device for communicating with a central apparatus of a communication network to enable centrally available functions to be called from an application logic implemented in a decentralized manner.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is additionally provided, a central apparatus of a communication network, comprising functions for linking a communication network to a signaling network; security functions for protecting the signaling network; and a communication device for communicating with a decentralized apparatus to enable centrally available functions to be called from an application logic implemented in a decentralized manner.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, there is provided a device for setting up or utilizing service independent building blocks.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, there is provided a device for setting up or utilizing security-critical functions, such as functions for billing, functions for charge recording, functions for statistics or functions for fulfilling legal conditions.
The invention is accordingly based on the fundamental concept of separating the application logic of a telecommunication network from system components that are relevant to security by setting up the former on decentralized apparatuses of the communication network and the latter on central apparatuses of the communication network. In this case, suitable communication measures between central and decentralized apparatuses ensure that centrally available functions can be called from an application logic which is implemented in a decentralized manner. Security functions for protecting the signaling network and/or a central apparatus are set up or utilized on central apparatuses.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and an apparatus for the secured provision of functions of a signaling network for distributed telecommunication applications, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.